


Like a Balm

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Motherfucker!” Keith hissed, throwing his head back as Shiro swabbed over his battered shin. “That shit stings.”Shiro raised his eyebrow in response. “What did you expect, butterfly kisses? It's alcohol wipes.”Voltron Bingo - Wound Cleaning.





	Like a Balm

“Motherfucker!” Keith hissed, throwing his head back as Shiro swabbed over his battered shin. “That shit stings.”

Shiro raised his eyebrow in response. “What did you expect, butterfly kisses? It's alcohol wipes.”

Keith just grumbled, hissing again as Shiro paused his wiping to dig gravel out of his calf.

“Whatever. Can you just try to hurry up? This is stupid.”

Shiro rocked back on his heels from where he'd been kneeling at Keith's feet. His favorite delinquent was currently propped on a rock with a surly look on his face and about a bucket's worth of desert lodged in his right side. They had taken the hoverbikes out for a spin on a rare day off, getting about two hours into their day when one of the engines on Keith's had sputtered and died mid turn. Needless to say Keith had been catapulted spectacularly and was lucky to only have bruises and roadrash to show for it.

“Hey,” he knocked a knuckle under Keith's chin, prompting him to look up, “It's okay. We'll fix the bike out here no problem. All the supplies were on mine.”

Keith ducked his head again and Shiro could see his chin wobbling slightly. That won't do at all.

“C'mere,” he pulled Keith from the rock, carefully avoiding his wounds, and tucked him into his shoulder, hooking his chin over the top of Keith's head. He could feel the tremors running through the smaller boy as his hands dug into Shiro's jacket. “You're okay Keith,” he murmured, “You're coming down from one hell of an adrenaline rush with that crash.” He pet the back of Keith's head slowly. “We'll get you patched up in no time and finish our day, okay?”

Keith nodded into his chest but made no move to pull away. Shiro let him sit there, continuing to pet his hair until the tremors subsided and he felt Keith steel himself with a wet sniffle.

“M'sorry,” he croaked, not looking Shiro in the eye.

“Hey now, none of that.” Shiro planted his hand on Keith's shoulder with a smile, “Did I ever tell you I cried the first time I crashed a simulator because I thought they would kick me out?”

Keith shook his head with a small smile, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

Shiro took the opportunity to snag the medkit again, settling in to tell Keith the story as he picked up tweezers and sterile wipes.

“So there I was, standing in what I was sure was going to be the flaming wreckage of my career...”

Keith slowly relaxed into Shiro's gentle hands and soothing voice, barely noticing the sting of alcohol or sick tugging feeling of debris being tweezed from his skin. Shiro's ministrations paused only to check if bandages were too tight.

Pulling back to admire his handiwork several stories later, Shiro ruffled Keith's hair affectionately.

“There, see? Good as new.”

Keith shot him a flat look, “I look like roadkill.”

“Ah, but still warm roadkill.” Shiro nodded sagely while packing up the kit, “Like those armadillos that got hit but might still be twitching.”

Keith sputtered a laugh out despite the pull on his ribs.

“You're an idiot.”

Shiro hauled himself off the ground, offering a hand to Keith. “Maybe, but you're stuck with me now,” he grinned.

Keith let himself get tugged upward, not even trying to hide his smile. It was the best threat he'd ever heard.

 

 

 


End file.
